Witch Hunter Robin: Airport Operators
by Myths and Legends
Summary: The STN-J has a new assignment- to go undercover for an experimental project by Headquarters! What will they face? Will they be successful? Will they find love amongst the endless chaos? Vote for pairings! Details inside!
1. Prologue, Detailed Summary, Key Note

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**Summary: **

The STN-J has a new assignment- to go undercover for an experimental project by Headquarters! The goal of the project: to decrease the movement of witches, therefore restricting the area and people they can inflict harm on and stopping wanted witches from escaping their hunters' grasp. What challenges will they face? Will they be successful? What situations will they be caught in? Will they find love amongst the endless chaos? Vote for pairings!

**Key Note:**

This story is set near the beginning of the series, somewhere around the time when Robin arrives as a replacement (like around episode 7 to 9ish). Therefore, anything from the first episode at the Walled City and onwards has not occurred.

**How the writing is organized:**

"….." speaking

'…...' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's/something's actions or sound he or she or it makes

(……) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Prologue** (Note: Imagine nutcracker music playing softly in the background)

It is midnight on Christmas Day, and all is quiet at the STN-J. If one was to peer into the dark office, one would find that it was empty, which was a strange sight indeed, as the usual hacker was missing. **_Ring! Ring! Ring!_** Abruptly, the silence of the night is broken with the obnoxious buzzing of a certain cell phone. Throughout the tranquil city, the same noise is heard from five other identical phones. The six individuals pick up their incessant nuisance simultaneously and press the button that will lead to what will become their worst nightmare… "I have just received news from Headquarters. We have a new assignment. We're meeting at the STN-J to discuss it. You are to arrive at one o'clock. This cannot wait."


	2. Chapter One: The Assignment

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story does not own anything (or anyone) used in this story.

**How the writing is organized:**

"….." speaking

'…...' thoughts and quotes (if it's quotes then it'll be in the speaking)

**_Word_** character's/something's actions or sound he or she or it makes

(……) notes

_Italics_ how much time has passed or where the scene is taking place

**Chapter One- The Assignment**

_At the STN-J, five minutes after one o'clock_

"Why do we have to come in on Christmas? And at one in the morning! It's not like any witches will be up to something at this hour, let along on a holiday…" a sleepy Dojima complained as she entered the fully-lit floor, late as usual. "This is killing my beauty sleep! Not to mention I need to sleep extra to prepare for Boxing Day tomorrow… Do you know how hard it is to get a parking space? And the lineups- they take forever!" Looking around the room for a comfy chair to sleep in, Dojima noticed that for once, she wasn't the only one who was cranky. Seated amongst the workstations were Karasuma, Sakaki, and Michael, who was too weary to even open his precious computer. Even Amon appeared to be slightly tired as he was leaning against the wall. "Where's Robin?" Dojima asked as she plopped down onto the chair.

"Robin? Oh. She went to make some coffee for us," Michael replied as the said person entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, Dojima! Would you like some coffee too?" Robin politely inquired as she set down the tray containing the five cups of the life-saving substance. Rapidly, the empty room was filled with the quick shuffling of feet as four hands instantly reached out in a mad scramble for the stimulant, fighting one another to be the first to get it.

Noticing that Robin was as alert as she was in the morning, Dojima couldn't help asking her about her secret to being so attentive. 'Maybe this will be useful for tomorrow,' she thought as she began to daydream about the countless clothing she could buy. 'Shopping spree, here I come!' "Why are you so awake?" Dojima questioned Robin like an eager schoolgirl who wants to be let in on the latest gossip.

"I just got here from midnight mass," Robin replied as she calmly went to get some more coffee while ignoring the other hunters fight in the background over being the first to add condiments to their coffee.

"Ahem," the sharp sound of someone clearing his throat could be heard. Freezing immediately, everyone, including Robin, who was holding two freshly-filled cups of coffee, turned around towards the direction of the elevator. Stepping out of the elevator, Zaizen strolled towards the crew as he reached into his previously unnoticed suitcase to pull out six sets of paper, each with the name of one of the members. Placing the stack of papers on the table closest to him, he began, "The STN-J has a new assignment. We will be a part of an experimental project to try and prevent witches from traveling to other countries and from escaping their hunters. By reducing their chances of leaving a country, we will prevent dangerous witches from harming people in other countries. We are hoping to keep witches within a limited area so that if they lose control, it will be easier to handle and they will harm less people. You will be working undercover as airport operators at Tokyo Airport. Be prepared for anything. You might have to hunt witches there as well. Each of you will be given your own apartments to stay in near the airport. If you are wondering about who will take care of the witches, Solomon will be sending in a temporary group of hunters to take your place until the trial is over. We will begin after New Years so you might want to start packing. Are there any questions?"

"I was wondering, why the STN-J? Why not another branch?" Michael boldly asked.

"Because we are the only ones using Orbo. Solomon thought it would be safer incase we have to hunt in daylight. The airport will have lots of people. The details are on the desk. Make sure you read over your paper." Zaizen replied as he went to the elevator and pressed the button to leave.

"Why did he have to get us up at this forsaken hour if he could have told us in the morning?" a certain hunter cried in anguish.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry if the characters seemed out of character but I haven't watched the entire series yet and I don't have that much time to read Witch Hunter Robin fics to help me get a better feel. Also, I'm not sure if they have Boxing Day in Asia, Europe and all those other places, but I will explain what it is to those who don't know about it. Boxing Day is the day after Christmas where most stores have huge sales on practically everything in the store. There are lots of huge discounts and a lot of people will go out to buy stuff then. Sometimes, people get there way before store hours just to be able to get in first. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more hilarious situations later on (I thought it'll be nice to start with Christmas since it is Christmas after all). If you have any suggestions on what could happen to them at the airport, feel free to let me know. If you want to suggest a pairing, let me know. Finally, for readers of my Inuyasha fic, I'm still working on the next chapter and it will probably be out by tomorrow. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
